Face to Face
by tpiapiac
Summary: Elena and her her friend Caroline decide to spend a vacation in Hawaii. Before leaving Elena encounters in which a man takes her for his girlfriend. Elena has no idea why she's so similar to Katherine. Everything begins to complicate during the holidays where she meet with Stefan and to make matters worse, she begins to feel something for him. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Dear writers and readers!**

** This is my story based on the BePassionate24's "Within Temptation" story. I mean - it was my inspiration, the "twins theme". By the way in story I posted a sentence that points to the author and this is my form of thanks for a great story (which should be updated soon :P ), and consent to the use of a similar theme.**

**It was to be a long one shot but I decided to do a few short (like this one) chapters.**

**Story (what is important) is contains the excerpts chronologically confused. I did and do the same when I'm writing "The Mad Man". This is done on purpose, because everything takes place in the mind of Elena - the memory and idea of how others see it - I'll use the perspective of other characters.**

**I could never understand why Americans use a different style to save dialogs, so I do it the European style, at least as it is done in Poland (with dashes) and it seems to me that this is a much more transparent.**

* * *

**X_X_X**

- It's a little unfair ... All good things always meet you. Even nice guys come running to you. Why repels them? You will never dating is a waste! – I stood with blonde between two shops with shoes. I bought two pairs of high heels, which feel just fine and a pair of flat-soled shoes. In fact, we came to the mall with the intent to buy new bathing suits. Caroline found something for herself but I still could not decide. So far, I used a piece outfits because they were comfortable. It wasn't a problem with the strings of the bikini top to solve. It was even pretty funny when I watched the characteristic yellow outfit on the other hand, Caroline tried to convince me to skimpy bikinis.

_- You won't look bad. Quite sexy and if I was a boy, I'd take you right here and right now. – I looked at her surprised by her words. It was seriously weird. – Okay, that's kind of strange thing… Never mind _– she was talking to me.

_- Yep… I'll look like a slut_ – I answered and after a few second I began to apologize her, because she just bought the same thing but in another color…

- What are you doing that men want to date you? – I asked pleadingly.

- Say better what you don't?

- For sure I do not go to bed with them after the first few meetings...

- Maybe that's the problem – Care said to me, but fortunately it was just a joke.

Caroline tried on another bikini and then it hit me!

- You've done the bust – I squeaked in surprise when she showed herself to me. – Indeed, her breasts seemed to be much higher in a light-pink bra.

- Not true! - She snapped at me. – Hey! I did not do them. And you can see that they are enlarged? – Goldilocks Caroline Forbes smiled to herself. – I just have a one simply method. – I furrow – I buy smaller size.

**X_X_X**

I bought a few things to my new apartment but also didn't forget about myself. Therefore, in my bag there is a place for a wonderful, tight pencil skirt in blatant, neon shade of pink. With my older shirt and new high heels are perfect for a party at my new place.

After four hours at the shopping centre we stopped for coffee at a cafe and then I heard how a man begins to scream for a woman.

- Katherine! Katherine stand there, wait for me – He begged her to stop.

I looked around but didn't see any girls that he could cry. He began to walk determinedly towards my direction. I turned the other way but after a while I felt a tug. I turned around and saw the same man. His face expressed the determination of his eyes, but in other side in them were something completely different. They were big, green and shiny. I could have read grief, anxiety, but also a huge relief.

- Excuse me, but what are you doing? – I snapped at him. In the end he grabbed my wrist and was not going to let go. I tried to pull my hand but to no avail. Every time I tried it, I felt his grip becomes stronger. At one point, I felt the pain. – Leave it, it hurts... – I whispered with tears in my eyes. He released the grip but still stood by me, as if he didn't want to let me go anywhere. Has separated me from the world and the people around me, from Caroline who disappeared behind the door cafes and apparently stood in line, because she was not long back.

- You're coming with me. Need to talk…

- Let me go or I'll call security – I said menacingly but he just laughed malignant.

- Katty, you will not do anything – he stood closer me and kissed me on the lips. I completely forgot that I made a mistake with some woman. At the moment my world stopped, because he kissed me perfectly. But I woke up from slumber and I pushed him out of all my strength. I was outraged, at least tried to be.

- What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm not any Katty – I screamed in his face. I grabbed speechless Caroline which went back to me and we both went ahead.

- Who was this guy? – She asked me when we fastly walked away from that place.

- I have no idea. He just walked toward to me and hugged me, and kiss me… I've never met him before, I swear!

- Okay, I didn't say anything… But is really weird, right? You should be really similar to his girl. He show you some pictures of her or something?

- No! Care, please… I didn't even ask him about that! Is not obvious? I think that he was just some guy who has no social life and which likes to catch unknown woman in the city. Can we leave this topic?

- Sure, let it die alone. But I have to admit and you should too…

- What? – I interrupted her.

- He was pretty sexy… - I turned my head and rolled my eyes but at the night when I was in my bed I started to think about this day and I really tried to not but I couldn't stop to thinking about his beautiful, green eyes…

**X_X_X**

- We have everything? – Caroline asked when we were getting into a taxi. She stood in the place and started frantically thinking about what is most important and that really took it out of the house. Both had the holiday and wanted to spend it together at the beach. Both without unnecessary objections we chose Hawaii as the destination of our journey.

- I do not know about you, but I'm good and ready. – I smiled at impatient driver. I knew this man, because he chauffeured me to work almost every day. I came to the conclusion that he should stop under my block and drive me to work, and I'll pay him in advance for the month of service. Of course, there has been no agreement, because I came up with this idea just now...

- Okay, I think that I'm ready.

- Okay… So, let's go…

Of course at the plane turned out that half of the things that Caroline wanted to take with her were in the house. This, inter alia, the newly purchased swimwear... That meant more shopping after landing on the islands. But I think that it's a nice idea to have something from there.

**X_X_X**

_- Oh my God, it's you again…_

_- Hey… Are you drunk? – He took me by the hand and pulled me into his body. In his other hand was holding a colorful drink with an umbrella. Half of the people in the club, including myself, had a similar drink. However, the magical view of alcohol did not turn my attention away from his body in which I was "pushed". He was muscular... everywhere. Every inch of his skin concealed underneath the muscle. His body was hard and soft at the same time. Hardened exercises but he used them skillfully and delicately as I could feel in his arms, safe and comfortable. Returning to his words. Yes, I drank a little bit and it was difficult to resist, but does not change the fact that the whole time he took me out for my girlfriend that I certainly was not. Too bad._

_No, go away from me… - I grabbed his wrist and threw off his hand from my shoulder. I went to the bar where I left for a while totally drunk Caroline. She was not there. She had a key to the room, so I was worried about double what could be happening to her. I hope she was at the hotel._

_Once we started to leave, I felt again the smell behind. He touched my waist and pulled me to him. Then his hands were on my hips. I keep them moving. Massaging my abdomen, and he still ventured into areas where he should not explore ..._

_- Where do you go? Dance with me ... - Whispered in my ear, and for a moment his lips gently brushed my bare arms. Involuntarily I leaned my head back. I felt even more clearly the strong smell of perfume mixed with sweat. Explosive mixture which sparked my senses. Standing back to him I raised my hand and sank it in his hair. I grabbed them forcing him to do that he kissed me again. I was intoxicated when his scent and how it affected my body, I was not able to oppose itself as well as his caresses. He drove me crazy. Loosened his grip and slid my hand on his neck to his shoulders. We touched each other, leading our mutual moans of pleasure into echo in common. In one point, he brought his hand under my top. I felt as gently moved his fingers over my skin, playing with my bra clasp. I was smiling to myself. He pulled me even closer, if that was even possible, because we have in place and we were practically adjacent to each other like Siamese siblings. Coalescence with each other, it was not among us any free space._

_- Dance with you? It's not a dance what we are doing now… - I whispered into space in front of me but also I was sure that he heard my voice._

_- This is a different way of dancing. Come with me and I'll show you more moves… - he tempted me. I was in a constant within temptation. I knew that I shouldn't do anything with him but I couldn't resist. He had power over me. Over everything of me…_

_- What moves?_

_- Exciting steps. Dirty steps. The steps of love._

_- I want to be passionate of you every twenty-four hours daily – I stammered delusional desire to have his and the exciting moment between us and our passions._

_- Come with me my dear. My lovely sweet Katherine…_

**X_X_X**

* * *

**This is first chapter. Italics style shows the memories.**

**I hope that this storry will be followed and liked. Please, if you like it, review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next episode!**

* * *

**X_X_X**

I stood next to him and I was in no small shock. Passion and sensitivity with which touched my body that I felt the whole me... Everything suddenly ceased to have meaning. Everything lost its meaning and flexibility, because even though I really wanted to remain longer in this offbeat tale, I woke up from slumber. He woke me and he did it in one word. He called me a name of the person who I was not. I am not Katherine.

- Come with me to my room. Shall we dance in a way that will never forget – he said playfully. Disturbed my mind, he managed it. Again.

- I should go to my. I should check on a friend – told chaotic, spasmodic gasping breaths at the moments when he kissed my neck. I do not even pay attention to is that by being with him, pretending to be Katherine, further reproached him about Caroline.

- Come on. She will be fine – I heard in reply. How did he know about Caroline?

- How do you know... – I wanted to ask you about it, but he put his finger on my lips that I may be silent.

- Shhh... Everything will be okay with her, I promise. – He promises. Even I did not realize that during our exchange he led me toward the hotel. I realized what was happening until I saw my reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator.

I realized that I kissed in the elevator with her boyfriend of unknown to me girl and to this I don't even know his name. It was not acceptable. But on the other hand, if it is not what about I talked to Caroline on the plane?

_- So what? I have to give just anyone's arms to simply survive any adventure? Even if it will only dirty sex in a dance club or in the basement of the hotel?_

_- Oh, yes! ... - Caroline shook her head briskly. I think I just discovered America, the land of debauchery and libations, where she lived ..._

- I cannot ... – I whispered, barely managed to control my desire. Walked past him, and pressed the button on the elevator door. The lift stopped on the sixth floor, I ran forward. I opened the door to the stairwell and quickly went downstairs. When I entered the lobby I stopped in place. Quickly stepped back and hid behind a wall. Slowly edged her head and saw the man in front of me. Before him stood a tall woman. She had her back to me and did not see her face. I did not hear what they say, but the facial expression on his face, I realized that they were fighting. He was resentful but also nervous.

After a while, the woman quickly turned away, but her face hid behind her hair. She bent her head and started walking towards me. I was scared, don't know why. I hid behind the paries. I wanted to go back to the stairs but that was worse that the door to staircase slammed shut. I was trapped. I clung to the wall and prayed that no one here came. My prayers were answered, because that man grabbed her by the hand and pulled to him. All of it I could see because ahead of us was a reception and the counter was lined with glass that reflected their two bodies.

Stefan, because it was the name of the man, at least the brunette called him like that. Anyway, he began to kissing her. And suddenly I felt something very disturbing. It was not jealousy, but a twinge in my stomach fits perfectly into this expression. Fifteen minutes ago that he kissed me. He took my breath away from me. He devoured my sensitivity but at the same time don't let me go and held me in his strong arms.

Earlier, when we were the club I long wondered why he was not wearing a shirt but I didn't get to this question. On the other hand, and so I didn't care... All in all it was the island of Hawaii. Here almost everyone running around half-naked guests. By the way. Last I seen a girl dressed in a grass skirt and two halves of coconut instead of a bra! For her neck was chain with frangipani flowers. Lei, I think it's called.

- Leave me alone! - I really don't know what you're talking about, I was not even at the club today! - She yelled at him. I realized that I should not have to hide any longer, but I was not ready for it to be revealed directly.

They could say that I was spying them. In total, they had to a point but it's all because of him, because I was forced into this behavior!

"I can no longer" or maybe better to "stay in the shade"? I could not decide on what to do. I saw the room service and then came up with the most stupid idea in my life. I gave the waiter ten dollars and he put me under the table on wheels... It was only when I heard the lift's door were closing behind me, then I came out of hiding. But not even thought about it if we were alone with room service. I crawled out, and when I managed to get up, I saw that it looks to me a very handsome man...

It was not strange, because actually I did something very weird. However, I was wondering what he was doing with my Caroline!

- Elena? What are you doing here? You were a bottom with Stefan?

- What? Damn... Stop us confused. I have no idea who is she, that girl!

- Unbelievable - man joined the conversation. He began to poke his finger me like I was a living object. I hit him on the hand.

- Hands off Sweety!

- I'm sorry, but I cannot believe it! You look just like her!

- Katherine? - I asked involuntarily. - I have repeatedly heard it today. So in general it's who you are and why are you hugging my friend?

- I drank a little too much and got out of the pool.

- For water after drinking! - I yelled at her, but she cut me off quickly.

- No water. I'm not stupid. I could not find you for you to gave me a key, so I went to take a nap in a pool chair.

- But you have the key.

- No, I don't. I gave it to you, when I went to the dance floor. I mean, I put it to Stefan's jacket. I was convinced that he was with you. Oh my god... You are... I mean this situation is seriously confusing. You are really similar to each other.

- Graet. So we will be sleep on the corridor today.

- I can give you your key.

- Charmy. Can you do some magic, because we need some tricks, right now...

- No I don't. Why? Anyway... As I said I can help you in more simple way. I'll go down the stairs and I'll ask Stefan about your key. I got this comfort that he's my best friend. - I was looking at him in shock. Could be any more worse? For now they didn't have any idea that in fact I was there with Stefan. Oh my God... It's hilarious. I'm hilarious. I'm so much fucking hilarious right here, right now.

- Okay, go… - Caroline asked him and then he stopped the lift on six floor (déjà vu) and went to another.

I leaned against the wall and waited a few seconds on the correct floor. When the door opened, I saw, of course, Stefan who with our key card tried to open the door to the room.

- Oh my God! - I squeaked softly. - Go to him and say that you got the wrong jacket - I said quickly to Caroline, who tried to stop me but I quickly closed the elevator and slid down to the ground floor.

**X_X_X**

- Wow! Double effect… - I heard when I want away from the elevator and saw Klaus who was standing in the center of the lobby. – You just passed yourself with Katherine. She used another lift – he explained.

- This is crazy!

- I know… I don't know where is Stefan so you have to wait a minute again.

- It's alright – I said. He furrowed – He goes to our room. Probably wanted to check the key…

- So why are you here and not in your room?

- I… I… Someone had to tell you about it… - I came up with an excuse.

**X_X_X**

I went to my room after a quarter! Caroline texted me that Stefan left our room. Better for me. I wasn't ready to deal with it, with him or anyone else…

But I had no idea that I was happy too early. The threshold was waiting for me Care. She crossed her arms and stamped on my foot. She looked upset.

- What the hell was that? I had to translate for you like a child. Enjoy it had already met him when Klaus introduced me to the disco.

- Please do not talk about it today. I do not have the strength...

- Tell me the truth. Who was he with the club? With you or with Katherine?

- Guess what - I said without enthusiasm.

- Holy shit! It was really hot in doing what you were doing. I thought you rapists each other.

- Care! This was not the case...

- I guess from your perspective. People avoided you with a wide berth. Probably no one of them want you to take them as extras…

- Shut up Caroline. I note that everything is damn difficult and do not want to think about it.

- Klaus... - I interrupted her.

- Since when are you so for the Klaus, eh? - I asked her and after a while with a smile she said that I should go to sleep...


End file.
